


Nothing Like That

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Bittersweet, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, Episode: s01e10 And the Loom of Fate, F/F, Missing Scene, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: A missing scene that should have occured in "And the Loom of Fate".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



 

“Please don’t say I’m like your mother.”

An odd, secretive little smile twists this Cassandra’s red-painted lips.

“No, nothing like that.”

She reaches a hand up to Eve’s cheek, running one knuckle down it and along the line of her jaw. Eve’s mouth goes suddenly, inexplicably dry. She can’t have meant...no, of course not. This is clearly just her way of...understanding. Something. After all, hadn’t she just done the same thing to Flynn a moment before? And Cassandra is an odd one in any universe. Clearly, this powerful, confident, commanding version of Cassandra just feels less of a need to hide that fact.

But then Cassandra shifts from caressing Eve’s jaw to holding it in her hand, drawing Eve towards her with a grip that feels both gentle and utterly unbreakable. It’s not that Eve can’t pull away. It just...doesn’t occur to her. Powerful women have always hit Eve like this, at least a little. And this is _Cassandra_. Well, a version of her, anyway. Eve can’t pretend she hasn't noticed that she is attractive before. Eve may have her thing with Flynn (such as it is) but that doesn’t mean she’s _dead_.

And so, when Cassandra draws her in, Eve goes, the movement as inexorable as the tide coming in.

Cassandra’s lips are soft against hers, and a little bit dry. The small part of Eve’s brain that is not in complete meltdown wonders irreverently if their blood red color is the result of magic rather than makeup. The thought is quickly overwhelmed by the sheer sweetness of the kiss. It is relatively chaste, but so tender it takes Eve’s breath away. This Cassandra kisses like she knows Eve, as if there is no part of her that hasn’t been weighed and measured and carefully catalogued by that brilliant Librarian’s mind, then stored back away like something rare and precious. It is overwhelming, _consuming_ , and Eve can do nothing but return the kiss, letting the strange perfume of Cassandra’s hair temporarily drown out the pervasive stink of brimstone.

Then Cassandra breaks away, taking a step back. She is still smiling, but there is something wistful in the expression.

“So…” Eve gasps out. “Definitely not like your mother, then.”

“Indeed,” Cassandra replies. “My Eve was many things to me, but a mother was not one of them.”

Then she turns away. “But you didn’t cross the boundaries of time and space for me. There is something out of balance here. Something you need.”

Cassandra looks back at Eve.

“Walk with me.”

The Librarian sweeps off into the next room, Eve following closely behind.


End file.
